A is for Art
by yossarian89
Summary: My take on nickeldime17's A-Z challenge. Thoroughly M/A.
1. A is for Art

Disclaimer: I wish Jensen Ackles were mine, but, alas, he is not. I have borrowed these characters.

A is for Art

When Max thought art, she thought Joshua. The big guy's paintings and, of course, the flag that flew proudly over Terminal City always managed to bring a smile to her face. To her, art meant sketches and sculptures, photographs and poetry that could be found in a museum and fenced for a few grand because some old rich dude thought it was fancy enough to hang on to. She herself never truly appreciated the value of an original like Logan seemed to. If she liked a painting enough to hang it on her wall, she was much more interested in the subject matter and the colors than the original brush strokes. In fact, it wasn't until she caught a glimpse of Alec teaching Judo to a class of X8s that she truly appreciated the value of an original.

Shirtless and glistening with sweat, he moved smoothly, muscles rippling in a way that made the feline side of her purr admiringly. She watched from a distance, standing back in the shadows on a passing catwalk as he demonstrated each move and corrected the kids, not with the harsh rigidity of a Manticore trainer, but with the patience of a father. Even from a distance she could see the respect in every pair of eight to ten year old eyes; they wanted to make him proud. Of course, he was their alpha and to an extent she understood that their devotion was instinctual, but it ran deeper than that; Alec was one of their fearless leaders, an authority figure and their protector, the closest thing any of them would ever have to a father.

Max felt her heart swell with affection as she leaned forward against the railing, making herself visible to the class, to him. He knew she was there, had known all along, but she noticed as the X8s stood up a little straighter in her presence; they would have pushed themselves even further if it were at all possible, but since Alec was teaching the class, she understood that every one of them was already giving two hundred percent. Ten minutes later the lesson ended and the kids, worn out from sparing, headed towards the refurbished locker rooms to shower. She was watching them go, laughing together in a way that Manticore would never have allowed its youngest killing machine to laugh when she felt the baby kick for the first time.

Her gasp had him rushing up the metal stairs towards her, shirt forgotten beside the practice mat. The broad smile on her face quickly soothed the worry in his hazel eyes.

"The baby kicked." She explained, smiling even wider than she thought possible as his eyes lit up with excitement. He moved in and enveloped her in a big sweaty hug that under any other circumstances she would have wrinkled her nose at. Pressing his lips gently to hers, his smile grew to match hers.

"I love you." He whispered, nuzzling Max's ear and resting one large hang on the ever-expanding bump that was their son or daughter.

"I love you, too." She replied as he dropped to his knees, oblivious to the uncomfortable metal digging into his skin.

"Hey in there, how about another kick for your daddy?" She loved when he talked to the baby, a habit he had started as they lay in bed one night and he noticed that her scent was different, that something had changed.

Alec, she decided as he knelt in front of her, lips pressed to her swollen stomach, was a work of art. Carefully constructed, tremendously beautiful and absolutely unique, she would never accept a copy.

A/N: Please review. It's the only way I know whether or not you like my writing. Also, please let me know if you are interested in seeing any of these tidbits expanded upon; perhaps you will get your wish.


	2. B is for Barcode

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing them.

B is for Barcode

In the end, it wasn't the timing or the virus or anything else that kept Max and Logan apart; it was the barcode on the back of her neck.

They weren't ever quite together, so when they decided it was over, it was more of a mutual "we were never like that anyway." The feelings faded with time, but the genetically encoded tattoo never would.

Logan would never know that after a couple months in TC, she had finally stopped trying to repress her instincts, the instincts that guided the transgenic population. He would never understand the way the jungle cat inside of her was turned on by the way the males fought over her when she walked into Command one morning and they could smell her, smell the pre-heat pheromones her body was dumping. Logan would never understand the savage way Alec had snarled at the lesser males, a display of dominance that he only had to back up with his fists once; after he easily disposed of Micah, no one challenged his right to mate her.

His pupils were dilated, eyes black, primitive as he pulled her out of Command, holding his breath and forced Joshua to take her, get her safely to her apartment and shut all the windows. He wanted her, he purred in her ear, more than anything, but he not like this, not yet. She could feel him, hard against her hip, jeans bulging and in that moment, before she was even in the throes of heat, she wanted him; she wanted him too, more than she had ever wanted anything in her entire life.

It was the worst heat of her life because she didn't want to control it; she wanted him, but he stayed away. He was protecting her and she had absolutely no interest in being protected from him. Later, she was grateful, even in awe of the way he had controlled his instincts. Heat fueled sex would have been unbelievable, but she didn't know if their friendship would have come out intact.

Alec was a transgenic, an X5, TC's SIC and the most dominant alpha male around; Alec had a barcode. The attraction was there from the beginning even though Max had worked to suppress her feelings for the man walking around with her brother's face. No one, except maybe Logan, was surprised as the way she touched him changed, her sharp slaps slowly morphing into a playful slug on the arm and eventually a gentle hand on the back.

And yes, it took them a while to sort through their feelings, to figure out that they both wanted the same thing and to take that step, but it was worth every second because in the end, it worked.

Rolling over in bed, Max straddled her sleeping mate. She wasn't tired; she wanted him, right now, and she always got what she wanted. His hazel eyes snapped open, all soldier for a moment, before he grinned lazily at her, understanding and hardening underneath her.

Leaning down, she nuzzled the bite mark where his shoulder met his neck and licked it gently; he was hers.

Logan would never know how sensitive their barcodes were, would never know how good it felt to be mated to an alpha male who could and would always protect her. Reaching around the back of his neck, Max gentle caressed Alec's barcode and his growled softly, just for her, pushing his hips up into hers.

All thoughts of sleep forgotten, the transgenics rolled together, became one, X5 to X5, mate to mate.

A/N: Review :)


	3. C is for Cad

Disclaimer: Borrowed

C is for Cad

"You can't blame the boy for wanting a warm body in his bed, boo." OC nudged Max, forcing the X5 to take her eyes off of Alec and the woman whose hand had wormed its way into the back pocket of his faded jeans. She was a blonde; they were always blonde. Max scowled, glaring down into her beer; what the hell was so special about blondes, anyway?

"Freakin' cad." She grumbled under her breath.

"Cad?"

"A man who behaves dishonorable, especially towards a woman," she spat out. OC raised her eyebrows.

"You been readin' the dictionary again?"

"I don't sleep and there are a lot of hours in the night." Max blushed and let out a small laugh before sending pissed off vibes back in Alec's direction, or rather the direction of the slut on his arm.

"If you just up and marked a fine transgenic boy, you wouldn't have to fill the hours reading the dictionary." OC said suggestively.

"How do you know about that?" Max asked, surprised and a little embarrassed that her roommate had found out about one of the transgenics' less than human tendencies.

"Your girl CeCe came into work last week with this dreamy look in her eye and I saw the mark when I checked up on her barcode," OC explained matter-of-factly. "She told me all 'bout it and then we had a good laugh 'bout you and your boy."

Max met her friend's gaze, angry and a little hurt.

"He's not my boy and what's there to laugh about?"

"Max, you best listen to what I got to say cause I'm only gonna tell you once," Cindy instructed and Max nodded, bracing herself.

"Boo, hot boy so in love with you he can't tell up from down. He-"

"You don't kn-"

"Don't interrupt Original Cindy." Original Cindy cut Max off.

"He be sleepin' with all those fine blonde ladies cause he can't have the one woman he really wants. You're the only one who doesn't see it." OC took a long sip of her beer, unsure of how Max was going to handle the news, but relieved that she had finally gotten it off her chest.

It was almost pitiful watching Alec follow Max around like a puppy when he was supposed to be some big, strong soldier boy. The only time he wasn't at her girl's beck and call, OC decided, was when he went home with one of the blondes he picked up. It was happening more and more lately, OC had noticed and CeCe had agreed. Nearly every single night he wasn't on duty in TC, Alec was out and about with his never ending supply of busty blondes; it used to only be one or two night a week, but now he rarely slept in his own apartment.

He would never bring them home, CeCe explained to OC. The X5 hadn't asked Alec, but she knew that he wouldn't want his apartment, his bed, to smell like a woman he didn't care about; transgenics had territory issues. Plus, when you really thought about it, quite a bit of Max's stuff had actually accumulated at his place; after all, it was closer to TC and Alec didn't have to worry about waking up any roommates after a 3 AM heist.

Yes, CeCe had confirmed, she was roughly 98.6% sure that Alec didn't want his apartment, his territory, smelling like any woman but Max. The man was a masochist.

OC smiled to herself at the memory, but when she looked up to see how Max was taking the news, her friend was gone. Scanning the bar, OC caught a glimpse of Max pushing her way through the crowd towards Alec and his temporary blonde. Unsure of how to react, the woman stayed seated and watched the confrontation play out.

*****************

The blonde had a look in her eyes that screamed "I don't have two brain cells to rub together, but I'm a great lay," which, of course, made Max even more angry and something snapped in her, something that made her determined to scare off the bitch on his arm. She wasn't thinking, hadn't been thinking since OC had laid it out for her, and didn't plan in thinking again until much, much later.

Alec looked up, as if he could sense her coming, but it was more likely that his enhanced hearing had simply picked up on the complaints of the Crash patrons Max shoved aside on her way over to him. Even in the dim light he could see that her eyes were inhumanly dilated, the chocolate brown replaced by a ferocious, or aroused, black.

"Aleccc..." The blonde whined, was it Melissa or Marissa, he didn't remember anymore and her voice, originally seductive, grew shrill when she noticed that she'd lost his attention.

He stared calmed at Max as she stormed up to him, tightening his grip on Melissa or Marissa or whomever she was.

"Alec." She growled at him and he had some sort of a snarky comeback on the tip of his tongue when her scent hit him hard. It wasn't heat, heat he would recognize, but it was similar.

"Max." He growled back, but his growl was unconsciously seductive, almost a purr.

"Marissa." The blonde cut in, giggling to herself. Alec stepped away from her, stepped away from the promise of a good lay and towards the woman, the female, who would sooner break his nose than kiss him.

"Hey, who do you think you-"

They turned angry, primal eyes on her at the same time and even her dull, human instincts told her that this was dangerous. She hurried away from the bar.

"Cad." She hissed.

"Outdated term, Maxie," he hissed right back. Figures he would have the whole damn dictionary stored in that stupid eidetic memory of his.

Grabbing him by the wrist, a dangerous move for anyone else because Alec hated being unexpectedly touched, she pulled him into the dark corner by the stairs.

"What-" He started, but she didn't let him finished, shoving him against the wall and leaping into his arms. He caught her instinctually and was about to question her again when she shoved his black t-shirt aside and sunk her teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He shuddered and stifled a moan.

"Mine," she growled, glancing up at him, pleased to see that his eyes were shut and his breathing labored; he didn't protest and certainly didn't let go of her. Confident that he wasn't about to drop her, Max lowered her mouth to his neck and lapped at it gently, nursing her mark.

"Yours." He purred. The didn't stick around Crash much longer.

*****************

Later that night as they lay in his bed, exhausted from the fierce sexual marathon they'd just completed, he turned to her and gently brushed his fingers over his mark on her neck.

"You know, all you had to do was ask."

"Shut up, ass." She mumbled, curling up next to him, trying to figure out why the hell it had taken her so long to see that Manticore had known what it was doing when they paired her with Alec.

"Always my ass, Max," he laughed. "It's always my ass."

A/N- Hope you liked it!


	4. D is for Diamond

Disclaimer: Borrowed

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people out there who left me reviews. I appreciate all my readers, but I want to throw an extra thanks out to those of you who took the time to comment on my work. Thanks!

D is for Diamond

Sparkling on her left hand, the diamond was huge and looked like an heirloom; it also looked like it weighed her down.

"It's beautiful," Max assured a beaming Asha. "Congratulations."

Logan had proposed and the wedding date was set; they were getting married the following Spring and had already decided to take a cruise around the world for their honeymoon. Then they were leaving Seattle.

Logan had assured her that he and Asha weren't going far, that Eyes Only would always be a staunch supporter of the Transgenic cause, but it was time to move on to safer, more family friendly endeavors.

Max was happy for them, she really was. She and Logan had been over for years and they had both moved on to find significant others who were right for them. Ironically enough, both Asha and Alec had been hiding in plain view the entire time.

"I could probably fence that thing for a small fortune," Alec quipped, examining the ring Asha practically shoved in his face. Throwing her a wink to make sure she knew he was joking, he congratulated her on the engagement before slipping away because "someone had to run the city."

Max swatted him as he walked off. Though Asha was oblivious, she hadn't missed the strange tone of Alec's voice and his tense posture; mentally attributing her mate's unusual behavior to their lack of sleep the night before, she wrote it off. She rarely slept and even though Alec needed more than two hours a night, when Max was horny she let nothing, especially nothing as pesky and insignificant as sleep, stand between her and his warm, strong body. She'd been in the mood last night, well, more like last three in the morning and they hadn't gone back to sleep until four thirty, an hour before he got up for the day. Before they had mated, Max would never have pegged Alec as the kind of guy who would chose sleep over sex, but maybe she had been a little demanding lately...

Either way, when she didn't see him for the rest of the day, she got the sense that his odd mood was due to something more than the sexual escapades of the night before. She planned to talk to him, to ask what was wrong later that night when they were both home, but when she walked in the door, he was in the living room waiting for her.

"I drew you a bath," he whispered in her ear as he slowly stripped her. He guided her into the bathroom and Max nearly purred with delight at the sight of the mix-matched candles, the steaming bathtub and her favorite fluffy white towel. Sinking into the water, she instantly forgot that she had intended to grill him at all. By the time she remembered what she was going to ask him about, he was revealing the truth himself.

"If you want a ring, I'll get you one," Alec mumbled later that night; his voice was subdued, so quiet that she barely heard him. Surprised, she rolled over to face him. Nose to nose, she gazed at him questioningly, confused by his blank, controlled expression.

"What makes you think that I want a ring?" She questioned, puzzled. In all their time together, the subject had never come up. Transgenics didn't marry, they mated, and though there were a few Trannies running around TC who chose to wear jewelry, Max had never once seen a wedding ring.

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything because you're with me," he said softly, looking away.

"You mean that you don't want me to miss out on anything I would have had with Logan," she said as she realized that his words had been prompted by the gigantic rock the cyber-journalist had bestowed upon Asha when he proposed. Alec growled and rolled over on his back, which was answer enough for Max.

"Alec, you've already given me something infinitely more valuable than any stupid, heavy ring," she whispered, stroking his face gently and then letting her hands wander lower. "I have never once regretted realizing how important you are to me, falling in love with you, being mated to you."

His body was responding quickly to her naughty ministrations.

Straddling him in one fluid motion, she mounted her chosen mate. He let out a soft groan as she lowered herself on him, joining them together. His hands came instinctually to her hips, but she grabbed them and placed them softly over the rapidly growing bump that was their daughter.

"I don't want an diamond, Alec. A rock like that would only slow me down and honestly, this is the only way that I will ever be interested in being weighed down." She smiled at him and as their daughter moved inside of her, he couldn't help but smile back. It was true, Max thought, probably more true than he could ever understand; at that moment, all she truly wanted was the imprint of his teeth on her shoulder and the child growing in her belly. Lucky her, she already had both.

A/N: Reviewww


	5. E is for Education

Disclaimer: Borrowed

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Things have been hectic. I hope you enjoy E!

E is for Education

Mole had cheated. Alec was absolutely sure of it because he had rigged the game himself and still managed to draw the short straw.

"This is bull," he glowered at the scaly green desert prototype.

"Quit your bitchin, princess," Mole replied, grinning around his cigar. "Everyone knows you were cheating anyway."

"I don't cheat; I manipulate the odds to gain the tactical advantage. It's called playing smart."

"Either way you'd better get your ass moving. I'm not hauling any more kids down to the med bay; they need sex ed and they need it now."

Shuddering at the memory, Alec couldn't argue with Mole's logic. Last week had been a mess.

"Fine, fine. I'm on it." Alec groaned, dramatically hauling himself to his feet and heading out the door of the closet he called an office. He was SIC and this was just one of the annoying little jobs that came with the territory.

*****************************

TC's school was one of the first buildings Max had insisted the transgenics restore. The small building housed two classrooms and virtually nothing else, but it worked for the small number of upper X-series kids that had managed to reach TC.

Room One had been booked for the class and Alec walked in a couple minutes before the X8s were supposed to arrive. Taking a couple of deep breaths, the X5 tried to prepare himself for the daunting task at hand. Max had taken the liberty of running through the basics with the X6s, and X7s were especially few and far between, so it was up to him to educate the X8s.

"Teaching the babies about baby makin..." He mumbled to himself shuddering. He was an X5, a soldier, an assassin, goddamnit; why was he so freaked out at the prospect of teaching a couple dozen kids about heat? It would be much, much safer for everyone after they learned how to recognize the signs and make themselves scarce.

The X8s may have been Manticore soldiers, but aside from screwy genetics, they were still kids and Alec was relieved when they filed into the makeshift classroom nudging each other and giggling; it had taken him months to get them to stop snapping to attention when he walked by and their laughter was refreshing.

When they had all grabbed a seat, Alec straightened up and took one last deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come.

"Okay, let's get started." He clapped his hands together and the room was instantly silent. He had no interest in being called sir or saluted, but he did expect and appreciate their punctuality and the fact that they actually listened to him.

What Alec did not expect, however, was for Logan Cale, Mr. Eyes Only himself, to slip into the room a few moments late. Per their training and their trust in him, the X8s did not take their eyes off of Alec to look at the intruder. Of course, it didn't matter anyway; Logan's heavy steps and even his scent told the Transgenics who was in the room. The Ordinary took a seat in the back and Alec decided to ignore him. After the tremendous display of animalistic aggression from the X series males the week before, he probably should have guessed that Logan would show up; the man was eternally curious.

The cyberjournalist was a useful friend to the residents of TC, but honestly, they didn't need him and most of the Transgenics still hoped that the blood transfusions making him immune to the biotoxins would wear off. Sure, he was a good man, but Logan Cale was an Ordinary and that meant he didn't belong in their city. Plus, everyone knew that he was only sticking around because he was in love with Max.

"Last week, as I'm sure you all know, one of the X5 females came into heat. The purpose of this class is to fill you in on the details of heat, teach you how to recognize the signs and help everyone avoid a bloodbath." Alec began, once again grateful for the kids' training; their faces remained blank and they gave him their full attention.

"Heat is a byproduct of our feline DNA. After it became a problem with the X5 series, Manticore developed medication to control the X5s and altered the DNA base of all female 6s, 7s and 8s to fix the problem and figured that their work was done. Of course, they never counted on anything like TC being possible, so they never bothered to mess with the males and, as we all found out last week, the X5 pheromones affect the upper series males, too."

***********************

The week before had been one of the worst since the end of the siege. A bad storm had flooded one of the main tunnels used for supply runs and as a result, food was being seriously rationed for the first time in months. There were three pregnant females on the verge of giving birth, which kept Doc on edge day and night. And then, the worst of the worst happened.

Kyra, an unmated female who had been in Alec's unit back at Manticore started dumping pre-heat pheromones in the middle of Command. She'd been away on a recon mission for three days, unable to get back into TC because of the flooded tunnel and she was physically and mentally exhausted by the time she got home safely. It was an honest mistake on her part and Alec knew that she felt awful about the incident.

After all, though females didn't notice their pre-heat scent, it affected the males 12-16 hours before the heat even began; all X5 series females were supposed to keep track of their cycles and make sure to get safely away before the frenzy could start, but Kyra didn't; Kyra, X5-316, forgot.

Alec stepped into Command just as the males started circling, just as Kyra wild-eyed and terrified, realized what was going on. Ferociously protective of his old unit, his pack, Alec's growl was sharp enough to ward off most of the X5s, the only series with enough experience to know what was going on.

He was at her side in a split second, teeth bared and ready for anything. He could smell her pheromones, but as a mated male, they scarcely affected him. It was the kids who didn't know how to control themselves. After a tense moment, the X6s, 7s and even some 8s, all male, launched themselves at him. In the sixty seconds he spent fighting to protect Kyra, Alec was neither Alec nor 494; he was the vicious jungle cat whose blood ran through his veins, a predator.

It was over quickly and when Alec came back to himself, Kyra had been rushed out of Command and a handful of 7s and 8s were being carted off to the med bay. Max had approached him slowly, but his chest was still heaving as she wrapped her arms around him.

"She's safe now," Max had whispered quietly enough that he was the only one who heard. "It's over, Alec."

In retrospect, he was glad that no one had died.

************************************

Logan sat in on the class in hopes of better understanding Max's transgenic quirks, but by the time Alec wrapped things up twenty one minutes later, he knew that he would never win her back. He could never be more than human for her; he could never be Alec. Logan Cale couldn't sense when a female was going into heat and he certainly couldn't channel an inner jungle cat to protect anyone from anything in TC. He had been raised to be a gentleman and he knew how to step down in the face of a lost battle.

When the X8s had filed out of the room, he looked up at Alec. The X5 was staring calmly at him, unblinking, and waiting Logan to explain his presence.

"I think it's about time I got back to the real world."

Alec's expression didn't betray his surprise, but Logan knew by now that the guy had an iron poker face.

"You know that I'll always love her, that I'll never turn my back on your cause," he continued, holding out his hand to Alec.

"I respect that about you," Alec said, shaking Logan's hand. "And if I ever screw up badly enough to drive her away, I know you'll be there. Loving Max is a pretty permanent thing."

When their handshake broke, Alec headed out, leaving Logan standing in the classroom. Stopping at the door, the handsome transgenic turned around.

"If you get your stuff together, I can have you out by tonight," he said. "Oh, and Logan, you should remember that I wasn't designed to screw up; it's not in my genes.


	6. F is for Failure

Disclaimer: Borrowed

A/N: Graphic violence. Don't read it if you're easily offended. I'm moving this story up to M where it will stay.

F is for Failure

Special Agent Ames White liked to think that he was a man who learned from his mistakes. For years he had played the role of the egotistical villain whose captives managed to slip from his grasp, evading death time and time again. It was embarrassing.

He had learned from past experiences that if he dawdled with 452 or 494, they would eventually manage to pull of a grandiose escape of one kind or another and he was sick of playing games. He'd spent a year feeding false information to Eyes Only and Lydecker, both of whom he knew were working with his father; he made sure that 494 away on a mission when he raided the house the animal kept with its mate.

The deaths of X5-452 and X5-494 were a long time coming. He'd worked hard, planned more carefully than he ever had before. His success would secure him a place in the good graces of the Conclave and when he completed his task, they would help him find his son.

He only brought one other Familiar for backup, knowing that stealth was the only way he would manage to achieve his goal and make it out cleanly; the Familiars would eradicate the rest of the Transgenic filth another day. For now, his only goal was to deliver two very painful deaths and, if all went according to plan, a third by association.

He would not fail again.

************************

A little boy with dark hair and clear hazel eyes looked up guiltily from the kitchen floor where he clutched a chocolate chip cookie in his chubby hand; it would be the last cookie Ben ever snuck while his mother slept.

As the confusion faded from the boy's eyes, fear crept in and the child began to cry. Acting quickly, White grabbed the three-year-old by his collar and tried to muffle the little boy's sobs. As the sobs turned into terrified shrieks, however, Ben's parentage began to show through; as the product of two X5s, the kid had a set of lungs on him.

"Ben?" White heard a tired voice calling out from the other room.

452.

It took her a moment to make her way into the kitchen and as she rounded the corner, White could see why. Her eyes were tired and her stomach was huge. He hadn't known that she was pregnant; it made her slow, dulled her senses, made everything even easier.

"Ben," she choked out, brown eyes widening in horror.

"It's been a long time, 452. I see you've been breeding."

"Let him go, Ames. He's a baby. He's doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Actually, 452, I prefer to think of it as a bonus. I didn't realize that I'd have the pleasure of putting down three filthy animals tonight." He motioned to her swollen stomach with his gun, smirked and knowing better than to hesitate, Ames White pulled the trigger. The bitch let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding belly with one hand and reaching out for her son with the other.

"He's doing you a favor, 452. The world is better off without 494's spawn running wild." White's companion sneered, gun steadily aimed at the bleeding transgenic. Passing his gun to his companion, White pulled out a long, serrated hunting knife and held it to the crying child's throat. Struggling to her feet, Max growled and lunged at White, eyes feral. Maybe, just maybe, if she had been at full strength and in any condition to fight, he could have reached him fast enough. She wasn't though, and she couldn't.

Even as White slid the blade across her son's throat, the second Familiar shot her in the knee and she crumpled again, unable to stand.

**********************

Thirty miles away, Alec knew that something was wrong; his instincts were going screaming and though he didn't want to admit it, he could feel it weighing on his heart.

"Max."

Suddenly, the mission was no longer important. He hauled himself up the rope, reaching the skylight nearly as quickly as he'd descended in the first place and practically throwing himself off the roof in his rush to get back to the waiting Hummer.

Yanking open the driver's side door, Alec shoved Lydecker over and leapt in. Mission aborted, they were tearing down the road towards Seattle within moments.

"It was supposed to be easy, 494, in and out; how the hell did you manage to screw this one up?" Lydecker snapped at the X5. What he didn't expect, however, was the vicious snarl he got in response. The hazel eyes that met his glare did not belong to the cocky transgenic that he was familiar with; they were cold, primal, inhuman and suddenly Lydecker was worried.

"What's going on, son?"

"Give me your phone," the X5 demanded. Lydecker handed it over without question. Alec had never dialed so quickly in his life.

"Yeah?" Mole answered on the second ring. Noticing Alec's white knuckles, Lydecker sent up a silent prayer that the little plastic phone wouldn't snap in half; it was the only one they had in the Hummer.

"Get to my place now," he barked into the phone. "Something's wrong. I can feel it. Find Max and Ben. My ETA is eighteen minutes."

Alec could hear a shotgun being cocked.

"On my way."

He snapped the phone shut and stomped down even harder on the gas. Clutching the armrest, Lydecker wisely chose to keep his mouth shut; transgenics, especially alphas, were viciously protective of their mates.

********************

White hadn't counted on being intercepted on his way out. The giant, shotgun toting lizard and the dog from the JamPony incident charged right through the front door as he stood at the sink, washing the blood of 452's spawn from his hands. His companion who had made the mistake of setting his gun down to dry his hands was dead within seconds, a shotgun shell through the forehead.

A quick glance around confirmed for the two transhumans what the scent of blood in the air had threatened, death. With an earsplitting roar, the giant dog rushed forward. Ames White put up a fight, but within moments, Mole was holding Joshua back, tell him to wait, that White wasn't his to kill anymore.

"I would rip your throat out right now, but Alec is on his way. He's going to be the one who ends you," the lizard spat in White's face as he restrained the bleeding Familiar. Not wanting White to see Alec's reaction to the carnage, Mole forced the image out of his mind and hauled the prisoner out the back door and away from the house.

Howling in anguish, Joshua stood out front to wait for Alec. By the time the X5 pulled up and threw himself out of the Hummer seven minutes later, the tears running down Joshua's face were so thick that he could barely see. Alec didn't even glance at his friend as he blurred past.

********************

The silence that enveloped the house, his home, was wrong; quiet had become a thing of the past the moment it became clear that Ben had inherited his father's penchant for chatter and knack for finding trouble. Even as he blurred towards his front door, the silence told Alec that his life as he knew it was over.

The air was permeated with the scent of blood; it flooded his mind, overwhelming his senses. And then he saw them. The only thought runing through his mind as he dropped to the floor was _fail, fail, fail; he'd failed to protect them, his family, the most important thing in his life._

Sprawled out on the kitchen floor, his mate, his little boy and the daughter he had been three weeks away from holding for the first time. Ben's throat was slit ear to ear and there was still chocolate on his face from the cookies he always managed to steal. Max had been shot in the belly, kneecap neck and then head and Alec knew deep down that she had been forced to watch Ben die first. The noise that erupted from his throat was beyond human, beyond feral, beyond anything that anyone had heard before.

*****************

By the time 494 made it out back to meet Mole, the transhuman had already taken the liberty of removing White's tongue. He hoped that Alec would simply regard it as an act of rage, but in reality, he hadn't wanted his friend to have to hear the taunting that would surely accompany White's demise.

Lydecker was standing back a few feet, face a mask, but eyes giving away just how much he had cared for Max. Though the X5s had always intrigued him, he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to find out how far 494 was willing to go as he destroyed Ames White.

Mole stepped back, clearing the path between Alec... no... those cold eyes belonged to X5-494, and the Familiar he'd tied to a giant oak tree.

The razor-edged knife that 494 always kept on his person was the chosen device. It only lasted fifteen minutes, but the X5 quickly displayed his knowledge of the human anatomy, slicing, stabbing, gouging and hacking everywhere that wasn't quite fatal. If Familiars couldn't feel pain, it wasn't showing. It could have been the lack of a tongue, or the lack of his left eye or the loss of his balls, but somewhere along the line, it became apparent that Ames White could still hurt. In the end, though, 494 reached over and took the pistol from his jacket and finished ending White's life.

Lydecker had enough experience with mated Transgenics in his lifetime to anticipate 494's reaction. He counted the bullets as they riddled White's body. Knee, Knee, Groin, Belly, Head. One, two, three, four, five and because he knew that the young man would save the last bullet for himself, he clubbed Alec with the butt of his gun. Mole caught the alpha as he crumpled and gave Lydecker a curt nod before throwing the unconscious X5 over his shoulder and heading for the infirmary.

*****************

"We can't keep him sedated forever."

"You know just as well as I do that he's gonna eat his gun the second he wakes up."

"Maybe it's time to let him." Dix whispered sadly.

"As a soldier, 494's greatest downfall was his tendency to love." Lydecker muttered gruffly. A second later, he was off his feet, held up against the wall by an inhumanly powerful hand at his throat.

"His name is Alec." 511 growled, squeezing the older man's throat in warning before dropping him to the floor.

*****************

Alec woke up at 0300 hours with Biggs at his bedside, watching over him with sad eyes.

"Hey," he said, knowing that Alec wouldn't respond. "I've been sitting here for two days thinking about things..."

Alec's face was blank, emotionless, but Biggs continued.

"You've been a great soldier, a great leader, a great friend and father, always the best. You stood with us through the siege, helped us legitimize ourselves out in the real world and you've always been good for a laugh. We want to keep you, Alec, but we're not going to put you in a cage. We love you, but you have our permission to go."

As he spoke, Biggs watched his friends hazel eyes, searching for a spark of life, anything that would give them hope; he found nothing. With Max, Ben and the baby gone, it was inevitable; Alec wasn't planning on sticking around. Taking a deep breath, Biggs stood and saluted his lifelong friend, his CO.

"It's been an honor, sir."

Then he walked out of the hospital room, leaving the ruined X5 to dress alone. Five minutes later, the room was empty.

******************

They found him that evening between the two headstones. Max and the baby girl whose name would have been Eva were on his left, Ben on his right. He'd set flowers on both graves before he'd stuck his treasured Glock in his mouth and ended it.

The next day, they buried him with his family, right where he wanted to be, right where he needed to be. And even though it was never quite rowdy, never quite as fun without Alec around, they all knew that wherever he was, he was happier.

A/N: Review?


	7. G is for Gun

Disclaimer: Borrowed

G is for Gun

Ordinary people felt safe in bed. Children pulled the covers over their heads, knowing that it would keep the monsters at bay. Teenagers rolled around, exploring each others' bodies and hoping that no one caught them in the act. Adults crawled in, exhausted after a long day at work and prayed that all three kids would sleep through the night.

Alec slept with a fully loaded Glock-19 handgun under his pillow.

It took Max nearly a month of sleeping with him to find out about the damn thing and when she did, she wasn't happy.

"Has that thing been under your pillow every night?" She demanded and he couldn't lie. He nodded and braced himself.

"You _know _how I feel about guns, Alec," she shouted at him, scrambling out of the bed, furious and startled. "You let me think that I was safe with you in this bed when the entire time, I was within feet of your fucking Glock!."

"The safety was always on, Max. It's not like-"

"I don't care about the safety," she cut him off. "You made sure I didn't see it; you hid it from me because you knew how I would react. That's as good as lying to me face."

There were a few moments of silence as she glared as him, chest heaving in her fury. He stared back hopelessly. He knew that she wouldn't understand.

When you didn't know about it, you didn't care," he argued weakly, breaking the silence. "Just pretend that you never noticed."

It was like he had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart. She took a step back, away from the gun, the bed, him. All she could think was _he doesn't care enough about me to leave his stupid gun somewhere I won't have to see it and remember Manticore._

"It's either me or the gun, Alec," she spat out, trying to hide the fact that she was hurt. "You can't have both in your bed."

An ultimatum.

Alec loathed ultimatums. He had spent two decades trapped inside Manticore and on the outside, he discovered, ultimatums were nearly as effective as a cage. He looked down, refusing to meet her eyes and after a moment, she left, stormed out of the apartment without a word and slammed the door behind her.

Three seconds later, she stormed back into the apartment, but it was only because out in the hallway, she had realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. Grabbing the first piece of clothing she could find, she pulled it over her head and stomped right back out the door. The black cotton swallowed her tiny frame in a way only his shirts could, but she didn't come back to find her own. It was the first time he ever regretted seeing her wear his clothes.

****************************

She stayed angry at him for three whole days before it dawned on her and the guilt set in. She had been selfish. It all came back to Manticore.

No one was ever safe in their bunks at Manticore. In her nine years there, she'd seen her fair share of unit mates snatched from bed in the middle of the night. The covers hadn't saved Jack from seizures, Lydecker and an autopsy table.

Ten years of freedom had allowed her to adapt, to learn how ordinary people acted, reacted and felt; Alec hadn't had that luxury. The gun, she realized, made him feel safe, made him feel like he could keep her safe, too. No one would ever take them from their bed, not while he had the means to protect them. And the guilt grew, weighing down on her heart until the end of her shift at Command when she run back to him.

*****************************

He was sitting in his living room staring blankly at the wall when she slipped into the apartment.. He didn't look up until she cleared her throat awkwardly and when she met his gaze, she noticed the deep, black circles under his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I understand now. I didn't before, but I was wrong," she whispered from across the room, knowing that his sensitive ears would pick up her words. He simply nodded and looked away again. She didn't move, determined to wait out the awkward silence, to make things right again. She didn't have to wait long.

"When you were gone, I tried, but I couldn't sleep, Maxie, and I'm no night model. I need more than an hour of sleep in three days."

Her heart broke for him. She crossed the room to stand in front of him, picking up his Glock from where it sat on the shitty excuse for a coffee table. Locking eyes with him again, she beckoned.

"Let's get you to bed."

******************************

After she placed the Glock safely under his pillow, she undressed him gently and he let her push him back onto the bed.

"Just lay back, baby. This is for you," she told him, voice husky as she stripped, climbed into the bed and and slowly lowered herself onto him. They rocked gently together, a perfect fit, but it wasn't long before the jungle cat running through their veins began to take over.

Alec was an alpha male, and an alpha can't lay back for long. Alec liked to be on top, liked his female spread under him, like it when she orgasmed, nails biting into his shoulders, desire in her eyes. They began to move faster and because Max knew him, she wasn't surprised when his grasp on her hips tightened and they suddenly flipped.

What started off gently quickly became rough and needy as he buried his face in her neck and began to thrust. Within minutes she was gasping for breath, mewing and bucking her hips as she felt herself reaching the edge. His strong shoulders were slick with sweat, but that didn't stop her from digging her nails in and pulling him even closer.

He kissed her, devouring her mouth as she trembled and muffling the moans as her orgasm hit her hard. He rode it out for a few moments, but the way their frantic kisses obscured the sound of his name was enough to drive him over the edge right behind her.

When it was finished and breathing heavily, he moved to roll off of her, Max tightened her legs around his hips, holding him inside. He met her gaze questioningly, but obliged and stayed put.

"I'll never ask you to chose again."

She didn't say anything else, but she didn't need to. This was Alec and he understood.


	8. H is for Home

Disclaimer: Borrowed

Chapter 8: H is for Home/Hate

The apartment isn't big, but they fit, so it's okay. Sometimes Max rolls her eyes and thanks some higher power for her feline reflexes because even though she can see in the dark, she still trips over her daughter's toys.

The kitchen is small, but she manages because she gave her mate a shelf, one shelf, for his pork rinds and whatever other junk food he keeps lying around; that keeps him happy and the rest is for her.

She would have never pegged herself as the domestic type, but now that she's well, a mom, things are different; Max Guevera makes a surprisingly delicious chicken casserole. She even vacuums and dusts when Alec takes their daughter and disappears for the day to "give mommy some alone time."

Most of the Transgenics laugh that their relationship works because they spent so much time denying the inevitable. "It's like you guys got all it all out before you hooked up, so now there's nothing left to fight about," Dix told her once. This may be partially true, but they still fight.

They fought the day he brought that stupid tv into their apartment, but she quickly discovered that she liked curling up next to him with a beer and watching pre-pulse movies. Later she worshipped that tv because Barney was the only way to keep Eva out of trouble long enough for her to grab a shower.

They fought while they shopped around TC for apartments and she made life so damn difficult by insisting that they find a two-bedroom when any one-bedroom would have worked fine. He realized how wrong he was a month later when they found out she was pregnant.

They fought over what color they should paint the nursery. He wanted pink, but she wanted blue because she didn't want her daughter to be influenced by stereotypes. It took them a few hours, but then they sank to the floor and made love, laughing at themselves and their hardheadedness and everything else because they were going to have a baby and that's all that mattered. The nursery ended up yellow.

No, Max and Alec will alway fight; there's no way around it.

The truth, they always tell people, is much more simple than anyone could have possibly guessed. They have a happy home because after so many years of life spinning in and out of control, they have finally found a balance. That balance boils down to a simple chore.

Max HATES taking out the garbage, always has, always will, but ever since they moved in together, Alec takes out the garbage. He noticed pretty quickly that she would let it sit for a week, slowly overflowing, and just glare whenever she walked past. He did it the first time because it was starting to smell and when she came home from Command, she was so relieved that she jumped him in the kitchen. Alec kept taking out the garbage.

There's more to their relationship, of course, but so as she moves around the apartment at night, checking on her sleeping daughter, doing dishes, washing her face, she's never faced with an overflowing garbage can. She appreciates that; Max loves Alec and the home they've made together and the way she never has to deal with the stupid fucking garbage.

A/N: Sorry I've been slacking on my updates. I'm not going to make excuses. The chapters will come as I write them. Please review!


	9. I is for Ice

Disclaimer: Borrowed

I is for Ice

"Woah..." Sketchy mumbled, voice low with awe. "I've never seen anything like that before..."

"Of course you haven't, fool," Cindy snapped. "And you ain't gonna see it again after today. Now help me with these bags."

Sketchy obediently began carrying the giant bags of ice into the bathroom and helping Cindy empty them into the giant metal tub Max had commandeered in lieu of a real bathtub. She had insisted upon making the few real bathtubs in TC available to the burgeoning population's newest mothers.

"Are you sure that the handcuffs are gonna hold?" Sketchy asked conversationally as he hefted the fourth bag into the tub, his tone was casual, but OC could tell that he was nervous.

"Hot Boy said the ones he's got on Max will hold anything. They're special order, titanium or something." Cindy answered.

"And the ones he has on himself?" Sketchy froze, suddenly more nervous. "How dangerous is this gonna be?"

Cindy didn't actually know.

"He's the one who locked himself up and called me over here. He wants to help us help them," she didn't meet her friend's eyes. "All we gotta do is get Max outta the bedroom and into the ice bath. Then we can let him go home."

Sketchy let out the breath he'd been holding. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Cindy didn't tell him how frantic Alec's phone call had been.

_"Get to Max's NOW," he barked over the phone. No one talked to Original Cindy like that, but there was something in his tone that made her hold her tongue._

_"What's wrong? Is my girl hurt?" She questioned, already rooting through her jacket pockets for her keys._

_"Heat," he growled. "She came into Command like this, as if she didn't realize that we can SMELL her. It was rough, but I got her out. I can't deal with this much longer. I'm gonna lock us up. You need to get her into an ice bath and then get me the hell outta here."_

_"I'm on my way."_

It had never occurred to Cindy before that Max's heat could affect other X5s, but it made sense that Alec, as a male of the species, would respond to the pheromones.

As Sketchy dumped the fourth and final bag of ice into the tub, a clang, accompanied by a deep growl sounded from the other room. Max and Alec, both of whom were handcuffed to a solid pipe on the ceiling of the bedroom, had finally lost it.

"Shit, shit, shit," OC muttered "We gotta hurry."

Sketchy was frozen.

"That noise came from Alec?"

"Just pretend it didn't happen. The faster we get Max outta there, the faster this mess is over. Now take this bat." OC handed Sketchy a baseball bat, which he took thankfully.

"I been askin' around and from what I heard, you don't have to be afraid to use that. Transgenics don't hurt easy. Just don't get too close to Hot Boy."

"I think I'm ready," Sketchy gulped. Max and Alec had helped him out of more than one uncomfortable situation. The least he could do was help shove Max in a tub of ice...

They opened the bedroom door cautiously and were suddenly standing in a room that had become the equivalent of a zoo in mating season. The transgenics were securely handcuffed on opposite sides of the room, but it wasn't stopping them from straining against their bonds, writhing and growling as they tried to get closer to each other. Their eyes were animalistic, inhumanly dilated until the pupils swallowed Max's chocolate and Alec's hazel.

Careful to stay out of Alec's reach, Sketchy took a step towards Max. His movement toward the female provoked a deep, violent rumbling within Alec's chest and the big male let out a ferocious growl.

"Mine," the word was barely recognizable. Sketchy froze and gripped the bat tighter. The very noticeable bulge in Alec's jeans prevented any confusion. Max was his to screw, his to breed. Cindy, also surprised and worried by the intensity of Alec's reaction switched gears, initiating plan two. They retreated to the bathroom.

"Chloroform? Where did you get that stuff?" Sketchy was dumbfounded and also relieved. "You know what, screw it. I don't care how many kids you had to beat up for that stuff. I don't want to die today at the hands of a genetically altered super horny Alec. Bring on the fumes."

Dampening a rag, Cindy carefully kept the fumes away from her face and reentered the bedroom.

"Okay, suga," she stood shoulder to shoulder with Sketchy in front of Alec, fully blocking his view of Max. "Alec, honey, look at me. You're gonna take a deep breath. I know it's only gonna keep you out for a second, but we need to get our girl into that ice bath and that's the only way your revved up kitty self is gonna let that happen."

Max hissed in the background and though Alec jerked involuntarily, he didn't respond to her calls. The raging hard on in his pants didn't shrink, but Cindy could see the understanding in his eyes as the human crept back into his brain. Eyes dilated, but growling under control for at least a moment, he nodded and Cindy quickly thrust the rag to his face. Alec inhaled deeply and quickly as if he were afraid his resolve would falter. Within a few seconds, his eyes drifted shut and his body sagged.

"Okay, next." OC and Sketchy hurried across the room to Max who was spitting with anger.

Luckily enough, Alec had had the foresight to secure both of Max's wrists. She thrashed and jerked her head around, but working together, it wasn't difficult for Cindy to shove the rag over her nose. Like Alec, deep down Max knew that they were trying to help. She took a deep breath.

Max was out within seconds and Sketchy didn't waste any time unlocking the handcuffs; he didn't want to be around when she woke up. Picking up his friend's limp body, he hurried her into the bathroom, almost knocking her head on the door in his rush.

"Just drop her in," Cindy instructed. "Don't worry about her clothes."

Nodding, Sketchy lowered Max into the ice bath, shivering as he dipped his hands into the freezing water.

"You stay here and keep her head above the water. I'll go get rid of Alec."

Sketchy was only too happy to oblige; he wasn't going anywhere near his friend in that condition. Cindy shut the door behind her and carefully placed a towel along the bottom, which she hoped would help keep the scent in.

Alec was awake by the time OC got back to him. His eyes were more dilated than usual, but the feral look was mostly gone and he looked embarrassed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, suga," OC smiled at him. She tossed him the key, which he swiftly used to free himself. Together they hurried out into the hallway and away from the lingering pheromones.

"I've got to get out of here. Tell Max I'm sorry."

He turned to go and OC grabbed his arm. He flinched at the contact and she remembered that for such an overtly sexual guy, Alec didn't really like being touched. She let go.

"Don't be sorry, boo. You did a good thing. Not every man would've had the strength to stay away from her. One day she'll realize how much you care."

He avoided her eyes.

"It's that obvious?"

"Give her time, Hot Boy," Cindy instructed him. Then she motioned to the still visible tightness in his pants. "You go take care of yourself. I'll keep an eye on our girl."

A/N Snow Day!!


	10. J is for June

J is for June

Disclaimer: Borrowed

It was June and the residents of TC were flitting around (some more literally than others) enjoying the temporary lack of rain. Max didn't flit, so she sat, legs dangling over the edge of the tallest building in TC and observed.

It was the Summer. They'd made it. Life wasn't perfect, but it was closer than it'd been in a long time. The simple fact that the X8s were safe to play tag in street warmed her heart. They were blurring, but Max could still see their smiles; they were children playing a children's game.

Manticore hadn't been big on acting your age, but it had only taken a few short months in TC for her to notice a difference in the actions of the youngest series. They played games, teased each other and had almost stopped calling her ma'am all the time.

Alec had managed to squish the "yes sirs" almost immediately; it wasn't fair. There was just something about him, some blend of charisma and reputation, that made the other Transgenic listen. He'd offered to help her stamp out the remaining "ma'ams," but she'd turned down him down. It was something she needed to do herself, connections she needed to forge.

Speak of the devil.

He'd just sauntered out the front door of the mess hall and into the street. The X8s immediately froze. Max wrinkled her brow, half expecting them to salute.

"Wanta play, Alec?" one of the little girls asked shyly.

"I guess I have time for a quick game. Who's it?" He was wearing his friendliest smile and Max knew that if the girl hadn't been raised to control such things, she would have been blushing crimson.

Max watched as he glanced around, scanning the group for an answer to his question. The second he looked away, the girl leapt forward and tagged him.

"You are," she giggled, then took off running.

Max laughed at his dumbfounded expression. Duped by the X8, he had no choice but to burst into motion. He played half speed, which was only fair considered the age and series difference. The X8s had been specifically designed to be tuned down versions of the X5s.

She couldn't have wiped the smile off her face if she'd tried. Alec had never struck her as the paternal type, but the big brother role he'd slipped into lately was endearing. Maybe one day he'd make a good father.

"Gotcha, Taser!"

The boy made a face and grudgingly took off after another X8.

"You're next, Kaner!" he shouted as he blurred towards a friend.

After a few minutes, Max watched as Alec slipped out of the game. The little X8 girl was the only one to notice him leave and Max thought she looked a little heartbroken.

She was even having friendly thoughts about Alec as a role model when she glanced down and noticed him standing on the sidewalk looking up and watching her with smiling hazel eyes. She tried to ditch her smile and frown or scowl or anything to look mean, but he knew her, so he winked, then sauntered away down the street. Arrogant bastard knew she'd been watching all along.

What an ass... Max loved June and it had absolutely nothing what so ever to do with Alec. At least that's what she told herself.

A/N I know I usually write a pretty animalistic Alec, but I was looking to provide a more human perspective in J. I hope it worked!

And yes, if you thought the names Taser and Kaner sounded familiar, you're not mistaken; I'm a huge Blackhawks fan. :)


	11. K is for Kitten

A/N: Borrowed

K is for Kitten

"A kitten, Max?"

Alec held the tiny creature up by the nape of the neck and squinted into its disproportionately large green eyes.

"A kitten, Alex," she said.

Max shucked off her black leather jacket and kicked off her boots. Alec was still having a starting contest with the kitten. The kitten, who must not have minded the attention, seemed to be winning.

"Did you eat already?" Max asked as she wandered into the kitchen. "I'm starving."

"Why isn't it blinking?" asked Alec.

The kitten mewed and clawed at the air.

Rolling her eyes, Max walked back over and rescued the small animal from the big X5.

"Be nice to Monty," she scolded. "I brought him home because I thought you two would get along. Happy birthday."

Alex blinked and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"The kitten is my birthday present?"

Max nodded and gently scratched Monty's ears.

"He reminds me of you."

"And why's that?"

Alec plopped down on the couch and pulled Max into his lap.

"Is it because he's incredibly handsome and witty like yours truly?"

Max rolled her eyes, but relaxed into him; sensing their first family moment, Monty closed his eyes in her arms.

"It's because he was brave enough to come up to me on the street. And no matter what kind of trouble he's in, he always lands on his feet. He's strong and fierce, but he can fall asleep in my arms. Plus, those eyes are a dead ringer for yours, hot shot."

Alec tangled his free hand in Max's hair and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I can live with that." He smiled and kissed her again before he pulled back.

"Plus, if we ever have kids... you know... they say pets are good practice..."


	12. L is for Love

A/N: Borrowed

L is for Love

"I don't think I've ever been this scared, Maxie," Alec admitted one night. He ran one big hand through his hair. "It's disconcerting."

Max exhaled deeply. About time. Though neither of them was big on emotions, was glad that he was finally speaking up. Something had been on his mind all week.

In the years she'd known him, Max had gotten used to letting Alec come to her. She wouldn't have guessed it when they first met, but her mate almost always had some small nagging worry in the back of his mind. Sometimes he wanted to talk it out with her, but he generally preferred to keep them to himself.

The past week had been different though; he had been avoiding her. Around TC he kept busy with different projects that kept him out and about during his shifts. At night, he was just a little off. Even when they mated, he was distant. Though she knew better, her imagination had drifted as far as imagining he was having an affair; she had scolded herself at the idea, but grown more concerned all the same.

"Why are you scared?" She asked quietly, settling down next to him on the couch.

He glanced over at her, eyes tired.

"I'm terrified that I don't... have enough love... and it's killing me."

Max furrowed her brow.

"Is this because of the new baby?"

He looked away.

"Yes," he muttered, burying his face in his hands. "What if I don't have enough? I know it sounds stupid, but what if I can't love this new baby as much as I love Gracie? You're not supposed to love one of your kids more than the other one, but I don't know if I have enough in me to love this new baby as much as I love our daughter. Before she was born, I didn't even know it was possible to feel so much and now it's supposed to be double... but I can't love her less to love the new baby more..."

Max wanted to cry and smile at the same time. Stupid hormones. She took his hands and looked into his tired green eyes.

"I've never met anyone who has more capacity to love than you do, Alec. It comes naturally to you. In five months when you meet this baby it'll just come to you. You won't be taking any love away from Gracie; it'll just double like magic. Your capacity to love is what I love and respect most about you."

He leaned over and kissed her, letting his lips linger over her. Then he stood, pulling her up with him and they walked, hand in hand, to the doorway of their daughter's bedroom.

Leaving the lights off, they stood together watching Gracie sleep and listening to the toddler's gentle breathing.

"We've done well so far," Max whispered.

"Pregnancy makes you sweeter," Alec teased, lifting her hand to his lips. Then more seriously, "I think I can rustle up enough for both my girls and whatever we have coming."

Max smiled at her mate.

"X5-494, you were built to be a soldier and look at you now..."


	13. L is for Lonely

A/N I was buzzed on a delayed plane and decided to write a chapter. Due to the aforementioned intoxication, I completely forgot that I had already made a halfassed attempt at L and wrote another one. Neither of them are my best work, but I think this new one is a little bit better than the first. Please review.

L is for Lonely

When Alec is out of TC on a mission, Max makes a point of stretching out and taking up their entire bed. She tells herself that she likes having the extra wiggle room at night. In reality, she spends the entire time breathing in his scent and hoping that he'll make it back okay.

Whenever he has to be gone for more than a few days, he makes a point of leaving flowers in the kitchen. He never gives them to her because he's not the kind of guy who brings flowers and she's not the kind of woman who expects them, but the flowers are always there when he's not. Seeing them keeps him on her mind, a fact that she is absolutely sure has occurred to him. It's very Alec to guarantee that she's thinking about him when he's gone. The flowers make her smile, but they also make her vaguely sad. They were always gone by the time she woke up with him safely in their bed.

And then, one day when Max woke up after her customary two hours of sleep, the flowers were dead. The recognition hit her hard; she stumbled back a few steps and dropped into his ragged recliner. Petals had drooped and protested in the past, but they had never faltered. He had been gone seven days; he should have been back in five. She had been concerned, but had clung to the something he had once said to her.

"I'm always alright."

But he had lied; he wasn't coming back. She wanted to throw up.

Max rushed towards command to check the status of his mission, but ten steps out the door, she nearly collided with Mole. The shotgun toting lizard's face was hard, but his eyes were distant and sadder than she had ever seen him.

"Max."

Mole stepped towards her; she took two steps back.

"No," she hissed, frantically looking around for someone who had better news.

"I'm sorry," Mole said.

The towering lizard knelt down in the TC gravel and held Max as she shook. Alec had been one of his closest friends, but he pushed his despair back into his chest and let her mourn first.

It wasn't until three days after the memorial service when a devastated Joshua choked back his sobs to tell her she smelled different that Max realized she was pregnant.

Single parenthood was an entirely different kind of lonely; Max missed Alec every day. But Rachel, a beautiful, healthy little girl with her father's eyes and mischievous streak, served as a daily reminder that even though Alec was gone, he had left Max with the most precious, constant blossom of all, his little girl.

/tmp/uploads/FF_1857470_

- 2 -

Last Saved: 7/28/2011 06:14:00 PM


End file.
